Awakened
by Golden-Sama
Summary: [Hiatus] Amon's powers awaken and transform him into a mindless killing machine. Slowly he's sinking in the darkness, and the only woman who may have a chance to save him is being forced to hunt him.


**Awakened  
Witch Hunter Robin  
  
by Golden-sama**

**Rated**: R for Extreme Blood and Violence, Profanity and Sexual Content  
  
**Summary**: Amon's powers awaken and transform him into a mindless killing machine. Slowly he's sinking in the darkness, and the only woman who may have a chance to save him is being forced to hunt him. A tragic RA romance from Golden-sama.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own this.  
  
**Author's Notes**:  
This is my first, and probably only Robin/Amon story I have done. I'm really not a fan of RA. I have nothing against it, I guess I'm just sick of couples that involve the innocent little girl and the big bad boy. But I had to make this story, because it came to me one night around the time I was finishing F&R, and finally I decided to make it.  
  
Feel free to Review with anything. Comment on the story, flame me, praise me, just make idle conversation if you want, I'm not picky.   
  
--------------------  
  
**_Three hundred and twenty years have passed Since the coven sank in the dark  
  
A fallen angel.  
A murdered demon.  
A evil in slumber.  
  
The demon's child shall sleep, until the day a virgin awakens his black soul . . .  
_**  
--------------------  
  
**Episode 01 _Amon Awakened_**  
  
--------------------  
  
Some people believe that God has no sense of humor. That is not true. Actually God has a very good sense of humor. Probably the best sense of humor of all. His taste, obviously, is for ironic comedy. The kind of comedy that people like Jerry Seinfeld and Larry David write so well on their shows. The comedy that shows how one simple even can change lives. On shows like Seinfeld, the lives are changed in a humorous way. In Amon Syunji's life, they are not quite as funny.  
  
However, it must be proof that God has a sense for the ironic humor, because there is always, no matter what the circumstances are, a warehouse. A old factory, a empty power plant, a meat-packing facility, or even a armory for the marines. Whatever the case, there is always, no matter what, a dark, abandoned warehouse. And it seems that warehouse is where all of the problems begin.  
  
Amon's problems began in a warehouse. Proving that irony is universal.  
  
"Move and clear on my mark." Amon hissed into his headset. This warehouse was a meat-packing plant, where at one point many different kinds of fish has run through to be chopped, processed, packaged and shipped out to different vendors for selling. Even now, years after being shut down, the smell of dead fish was overpowering, and it was giving Amon a headache.  
  
"Roger." Karasuma's voice replied in a quiet whisper over the end of the headphone. Amon knew Karasuma very well, for they had worked together for five years. Most of the time Amon was working field work, while Karasuma was more of the investigator and did the work after the shooting ended. Still, they were probably the best trained out of all four people that night.  
  
Amon raised the thermal glasses up to his head once again. The device looked like binoculars, which in fact they were. However these binoculars also happened to come equipped with both the green tinted "night vision", which allowed for total sight even in the blackest darkness, and "thermal vision", which turned his entire world blue, except for heat sources, which came across as lighter colors depending on how hot they were. Fire was a dark red, while a glass of cold water that had sat in the sun too long would be a greenish-blue.  
  
The great thing about the thermal vision was the fact it allowed sight through walls. Thin walls, usually, and in this case Amon need only see through a old window that had been covered with a cloth, so it gave him almost perfect sight. And sure enough behind his new tinted sight he could see two shapes moving behind the covered window. Their body heat was showing Amon their places, and he was ready for them. Two witches, the enemies they were hunting.  
  
Casting a dark eye at the blonde girl behind him, Amon quickly jerked his head at the window in a silent command, and the young nun hurried forward with a stealthy speed that was broken only by the light swishing of her skirts and the smallest noise that came from a pair of glasses being laid across her face. Amon studied Robin for a moment as he spoke in a hushed whisper, his words being heard both by his own partner, and Karasuma, Sakaki and Michael on the headsets. "We have two inside. Michael, I wasn't aware there was more than one witch."  
  
The light sound of keyboard keys clicking could be heard, followed by a quick curse from the hacker who then spoke, while shaking his head back at the Flat. "I have no data on a second witch. It could be a friend, but it could be human."  
  
Sakaki's exclamation of a few quick four-letter words was the next thing heard, and silently Amon agreed with the young rookie. A second, unknown person inside complicated their operation. If it was just the witch, or if they could be sure this second person was a witch, they could just go in shooting, receiving cover support from Robin's craft. However the second person may only be a friend of the witch, and even if they too were evil, they could have been human, and Zaizen had a strict rule about hunting humans.  
  
"See what you can find Michael." Amon ordered over the headset as he reached his hand down to the dirty ground where he had dropped the thermal glasses, and slowly he raised them once more, taking a second glimpse into the blue world full of reddish human shapes. Glancing at the two of them, Amon realize at once that one of them wasn't moving. Just sitting still in a chair, while the other was pacing. He couldn't make it out, but there was a area around the still sitting figures waist and wrist were a lighter heat than the rest of him . . .  
  
"It's a hostage." Amon breathed quietly. "Move in, now."  
  
----  
  
"My father won't pay you."  
  
The young woman who was tied to the chair hissed in a voice like venom. She was the typical American rich girl who had been acting like a snotty tourist in town. The witch, Kito Kikori, had snatched her off the street and decided to hold her as a ransom. It was quite fun to do such things like this, because of course the police could never stop him. His powers saw to that.  
  
"Baka." Kito laughed. "You are a useless woman with no sense of the danger you are really in."  
  
There suddenly came a small clicking sound, and Kito turned towards one of the windows at the side of the old meat packing plant, as his eyes fell on the black cloth that was used to conceal his windows from outsiders, the window shattered and a man came inside. This was no ordinary man, he was tall, ominous and dark. He frightened Kito, but of course Kito was a witch, and Kito could not fail.  
  
"Police?" Kito breathed, but quickly he turned his eyes to the man and narrowed them. A second passed and Kito realized something was wrong, because currently his powers should have lifted the man off his feet and thrown him into the roof, smashing him to death on the concrete ceiling. Amon sneered and raised his gun, firing a green bullet into Kito's arm, and the witch screamed.  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
The sound of footsteps from the front door reached his ears, and suddenly the witch knew he had no chance to survive. Clutching his arm with his hand, he turned to his hostage and narrowed his eyes, causing her to fly high into the air. Amon's fingers had been pulling the trigger back already as this happened, but he quickly released it at the sight. If he killed Kito, the girl would fall and hit the ground and die.  
  
Karasuma and Sakaki appeared a moment later from the end of the room, but Amon quickly gave them a command to hold their fire. Though the redhead and her partner held their guns aiming at Kito, they made no move to pull the trigger. The small girl who had appeared behind Amon also stood still, allowing her pond green eyes to scan across the room from behind her glasses.  
  
Amon held his gun ready, and slowly he tilted his head a bit to Karasuma, who nodded ever so lightly. Kito seemed to realize something was up, because a second later he gave a scream and removed his hand from his bleeding arm, quickly grabbing a small Derringer from under his shirt and raising it. Robin instantly flashed her flames out, but Kito fired off his bullet which sailed away from the flames that engulfed him and straight into Amon's throat.  
  
The next few seconds happened very quickly, but they seemed to be in slow motion. The chair that held the girl fell and she let out a shriek, but Sakaki threw his gun down and ran across the room, jumping over the flaming body of the now very dead Kito Kikori, and stretching his arms out as far as they'd go. The chair smashed down into his arms and shattered on the ground, but the woman inside it was safe. Amon made a gurgling sound and fell backwards, a stream of red life blood melting from his neck, which had been cut open by the bullet. Amon fell and lay still, Robin dropping to her knees as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"What's happening!?" Michael screamed over the headsets.  
  
----  
  
Robin and Karasuma were alone now, sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Robin was in a small white chair, her eyes looking down at the tidy white floor, while her elbows were resting on her legs through the black skirts and her chin sat inside the palm of her hands. Karasuma stood by the large double doors that separated them from the emergency room hallway, and somewhere beyond that hallway doctors fought to save the life of their beloved leader.  
  
The sound of footsteps was all too common in this place, but quickly a familiar voice called out. Robin ignored it, for she herself could hear nothing go on around her except for the horrible thoughts floating in her head. Karasuma however turned around and gave a tired smile to the blonde woman who had appeared. Doujima had a worn out look on her face and it was obvious she was shaken by this.  
  
"Is he okay?" Doujima asked as she ran on to the older girl and gave her a tight hug. Karasuma shook her head in a clear 'I dunno' answer and sighed, holding the other girl in her arms. It was easier at a time like this when you weren't alone. It was clear that Karasuma was broken up, and wasn't her usual strong self, while Doujima clearly was taking blame for skipping their hunt, something that wasn't out of place.  
  
More footsteps and soon Sakaki had appeared. His arm was tied up in a white cast and he muttered a quick hello to both Karasuma and Doujima before he walked over and sat down in one of the white chairs beside Robin and gave a small sigh. Karasuma turned to the blonde boy and tilted her head.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Sakaki shrugged. "Sprained wrist. Been there before."  
  
Karasuma gave a small annoyed glance at him, "I wasn't talking to you.", before she turned her eyes on Robin. The blonde girl gave a feeble attempt at being okay, and raised her head up. She hadn't cried, but the tears were all there, filling up her eyes. She parted her lips to speak, but at that moment the doors of the emergency room hallway opened and a doctor walked out, pulling off his mask with a grim frown.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this."  
  
----  
  
Slowly the STN-J members walked down the white hallways of the emergency room behind the doctor. Robin and Karasuma were following him slowly, while Sakaki went to call Michael and relay the news to Raven's Flat. Doujima had muttered something about leaving the stove on and disappeared out the door, off to God-only-knows where.  
  
The hallways, like everything else in the eerie hospital, were white. White walls, white floor, white lights, white doors, white ceiling. It was all white. Perhaps to resemble heaven, which was the place many people were forced to go after the doctors could not save them. Robin fought to keep the tears out of her eyes as the large, clear window that separate the hallway from the operation room loomed into view. As they approached, her pond green eyes fell onto Amon's pale form.  
  
Amon was beneath a white sheet that covered him from the waist down. His chest was covered in small wires attached to his skin that kept him monitored. A pair of machines next to his body were making beeping noises. One of them showed the familiar heart line, which was shaky but alive, while the other had a odd chart that was monitoring his brain waves and making small beeps.  
  
"He's a vegetable. He could stay in this state of coma for hours, or years. There's no way to know when, or if he'll ever wake up."  
  
Karasuma nodded slowly at this, but on the inside she was screaming in pain. Her heart breaking into a thousand pieces as she saw Amon lying there, looking so powerless and so weak beneath the sheet, blood stains still adoring his throat and upper chest. Robin was near the window, still her tears did not fall to the ground, but hid behind her eyes.  
  
"Amon . . ."  
  
Somewhere in the deepest darkness, Amon heard the small voice that belonged to Robin. And from out of that darkness something attacked Amon and made him scream. Amon was becoming that which he had always hated, and he prayed he would die instead of feeling this new sensation. Back in the world of reality, Robin gasped as Amon's body began to shake, and strange sounds escaped from his throat.  
  
"Shit." The doctor ran into the room and quickly called for his nurses. To these doctors who believe Amon was only human, it looked as if he was having convulsions. A seizure. In reality it was far worse and far more painful for the man, and there was only one way to escape from this pain. That was death, and it was something Amon was praying for. He just wanted death to come and take him.  
  
And then Amon stopped shaking. The doctors all froze and stared at him, so confused as to what happened that none of them noticed the hole in his neck was gone and replaced by skin. The doctor slowly walked towards Amon, but as his hand reached out to touch the hunter, Amon's muscular arm shot up and grabbed him by the wrist. The poor doctor screamed as Amon's eyes opened and he sat up.  
  
Amon seemed to realize he was scaring this doctor, so he released his arm. The dark hunter looked down at his pale, nude body and he realized at once what he had become. He knew right away what had happened. There was no lapse of memory, there was no fuzzy vision and no painful headaches. He felt healthier than he ever had before. He felt as if he could jump from the window and land on his feet just fine, and really he could.  
  
Amon's eyes held emotion, something that Robin noticed at once. They were not cold and lifeless as they usually looked in their gray forms. No, instead they were filled with something that reminded her of fear. Of course that was silly, because Amon had never once shown fear, never in his life. And yet for some reason he was showing that fear now, and it frightened Robin, for if whatever had happened was enough to scare a man with no fears, then she surely should be afraid.  
  
Amon turned his head to the glass and stared at Robin with those wide, fearful eyes. It seemed he realized that he was showing these emotions and suddenly they vanished. The fear inside his eyes had become nothing once more. He turned away from Robin and too the still shaking doctor.  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
----  
  
Zaizen's fingers ran over the cold, dark wood that had been used to create his desk. It was now very early in the morning, and the news of Amon's shooting, coma, and suddenly reawaken had already reached his ears. The aged man would have been sleeping by now. Sleeping in his bed, away from his office, away from his job, and away from the horrors of all that which was Takuma Zaizen's purpose in life.  
  
Instead he was behind the cold desk. He loved the desk. It was a good desk, strong and made of wood, with metal drawers that contained various objects, like his box of Cubans, his Pure Orbo gun, and the floppy disc that held the secrets of making Orbo. His life was in this desk, and he loved being behind it.  
  
Blowing a large cloud of thick, gray smoke that held the stench of the Cuban made cigar that his yellowing-teeth held in place beneath his tongue, Zaizen cast his eyes on the computer screen without really seeing it. He wasn't sitting here now, he was somewhere far off in his mind. Somewhere he hadn't been in ages.  
  
It had been twenty-one years ago when he and Juliano Colegui had hunted and killed a woman called Syunji. She had been a witch like none he had ever seen. Her powers were . . . special. Unique. It had been so much that the STN-J could not handle her alone, and Juliano, the greatest witch hunter alive had been sent in to handle it. Of course once Juliano unleashed his craft there was no chance the woman would survive. Once the Mind's Eye that lurked inside Juliano Coulegui was opened, hell was all that could be expected of his enemies.  
  
Syunji had been killed quickly and hadn't had a chance again Juliano, even with her supreme powers. Zaizen had been the one who found Amon hiding under the bed, and he had pressed his gun to the boy's head, but Juliano had forbade it. Juliano, who had murdered the boy's mother using the most violent form of craft-power on the face of the planet had forbidden him from executing Amon then and there.  
  
So instead Zaizen had taken the boy under his wing and raised him to be a hunted. Slowly Amon matured into a fine young man. He was respectful, and silent. He knew his place and he didn't try to be like those above him. Truly, had Amon been human, Zaizen would have been happy to have Amon as a friend. But Amon was not human, which was why Zaizen had always , no matter what, viewed Amon as a enemy.  
  
And now Amon was that enemy.  
  
Amon's powers were awake now. Amon was awake now and he would slowly become that which his mother had become. Perhaps it would be days, or weeks, or even months and years, but Zaizen knew that Amon was a witch now, and he knew that Amon must die soon.  
  
Because Amon was a witch.  
  
-----------------------  
  
**-Listening to Josh Turner's Long Black Train-**  
  
Well, that's chapter one.  
  
It's very short compared to my usual work, I know that, but I've been busy writing FE chapter 14, working on ILTB chapter 3, and plus this is mainly just a setup for the rest of the story. 


End file.
